


Our Home is with You

by toothdecay



Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothdecay/pseuds/toothdecay
Summary: Mickey and Mandy never thought that their life was going to be like this- rooming with a pack of werewolves in the middle of the fucking forest, like on some TV show. But life has been worse, and they're just getting used to this. To having some sort of family.Then one day, they get a knock at the door.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher
Kudos: 35





	Our Home is with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Mandy haul ass out of the Milkovich house, but Terry is hot on their tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Swearing, Car crash, Homophobic language, Violence, Minor character death.
> 
> Alright! *cracks knuckles*  
> So, this fic has been sitting with only 3 poorly written chapters for a while. I barely knew where I was going with this story, but now that I have a better understanding of what I'm going to do, I'm back! Thank you to anyone who has/had an interest in this story when I first started it :'-) I appreciate it a lot!  
> The first three chapters are being completely rewritten, and I'm going to be continuing this as best I can. My writing style is still in the works and motivation is sparse these days. But I love this idea, so I'm going to be giving it all I got!  
> I'm going to be updating on my side blog @ afterimagesofyou on when chapters go up and just little updates on how things are going! You can also ask me anything, or just chat with me. :-) I hope you guys enjoy!!  
> (Also, trigger warnings will be up in the beginning of chapters as needed. If I missed something, please let me know!)

It's a cold, quiet night on the southside of Chicago. It's November now, so it's not quite snowing yet, but it's getting there, and you don't want to be caught out without a jacket on. The wind was blowing, some stray dogs were barking, cars were passing by. But other than that, it was a rather peaceful night. 

That is, until there were some very loud shouts and swearing coming from the Milkovich household. 

This itself was not unusual, not for the southside, and certainly not for the Milkoviches, but this time it was more violent and angry, and when they got like this you certainly didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. So, really, right now you don't want to be Mickey and Mandy Milkovich, who are currently running out the house like their lives depend on it (and, really, they do.) 

"Holy fucking shit, go go go go!" Mickey shouts behind Mandy, who is breathing heavily and muttering "oh my god, oh my god" over and over again under her breath. They book it over to a car that some poor bastard had forgotten to lock, and Mickey hotwires it as fast as he can. Mandy's mutterings have gotten more and more frantic and panicked as she spots their father angrily barreling out of the house, a shot gun in hand. "Hurry the fuck up! Oh my god!" Mandy yells, and Mickey yells back "Hold the fuck on!", and then the car roars to life. As they speed off, Terry gets into a car of his own and chases after them. 

Mickey is trying to calm his too-fast heart rate as he races out of the neighborhood, way over the speed limit, but he obviously doesn't give a shit about that now. He has one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on Mandy's shoulder, who is shaking pretty bad. Her vision is glued behind her, watching Terry gaining on them. Mickey doesn't have a destination in mind, he just takes wild turns and speeds up to try and throw Terry off, but he just keeps following. 

Eventually they find themselves in this backwoods area, the roads are dead silent except for the sound of Terry hauling ass and getting closer. The car's brights completely take over his rear view mirror, and Mickey hears Mandy scream. Terry rams right into the back of the car, jutting them forward and making Mickey swerve. "Fucking shit! Hold on!" Mandy is still screaming as Mickey pounds his foot all the way on the gas, but it does nothing to stop Terry hitting them again, crashing and crunching against the metal of the car. Mickey is swearing left right and center to try and get away from Terry, sweat pours from his hands and head and neck. 

"Oh my god, he's slowing down!" Mandy shouts, and she's right, Terry is noticeably getting farther away from them, and Mickey can feel himself get light-headed with relief. But that relief is very short lived, cause the next move Terry makes is to get in the lane next to them and speed up. "Mother fucker!" Mickey is trying to make this piece of shit go faster, but Terry is already right next to them, and he's already smashing the side of his car against there's. Both the siblings are screaming now, as Mickey tries to steer back onto the road, but it's too late, and Terry is ramming them right over the edge of the road, into the woods. 

The car turns over and rolls and rolls right into some trees. The horns blaring, blood is dripping from Mickey's forehead and his head is pounding and he almost forgets where he is for a moment. But then it all comes back in a breath once he sees Mandy, eyes closed and head resting against the window. Mickey starts swearing up and down as he wrestles himself out of his seatbelt and starts shaking his sister. "Mandy! Mandy! Wake the fuck up!" She starts to stir, but he doesn't have time to wait for her to be fully conscious, because Mickey hears heavy footsteps crunching leaves. His heart is pounding right out his chest as he forces the car door open and scrambles to get to Mandy's side. She's blinking her eyes awake as Mickey opens the door and gets her seatbelt off her, but before he can help her out of the car, he feels cool metal on the back of his neck, and hears a chilling click in his ear. His entire body goes cold and his heart stops. 

"Thought you could run from me, eh?" No one answers. Mandy is fully awake now and is shaking and crying. Mickey doesn't dare move an inch, he can't think, swallow or even breathe. His dad is standing behind him with a gun to his head. Mandy is holding his right hand so tight it would hurt, if he could focus on anything except the dread of what's to come. He was going to die, right here and now. 

"Answer me, you piece of shit!" Terry bellows, pressing the gun harder into the back of Mickey's head. Mickey's eyes close, and he takes a deep breath. If he can't make it out of here, he can at least give Mandy a fighting chance. He won't back down to Terry anymore. Mickey whips around to face the man who has made his whole life a living hell. He vaguely hears Mandy screaming, begging for Mickey not to do this, but he has to. He looks Terry in the eye. 

"What the fuck are you gonna do about it? Huh?" The older man sneers at him, looking at him like he's the shit underneath his shoe. “You gonna shoot me? Kill me? Show us what a big fucking tough guy you are?” Searing pain explodes in Mickey's temple as he gets punched right in the head, he falls to the ground with a shout. He grips his head as Terry starts screaming about what a failure he is, how hes weak and stupid and a fairy faggot, and how he deserves to rot in the ground like a loser. “Are you hearing me, boy?!” Terry shouts, kicking Mickey in the ribs. Mickey cries out in pain and Terry just laughs, as if Mickey proved his point. The gun is back in his face then, and Mickey knows he's run out of time. Everything slows down. Mandys screaming, Terry’s laughing, his own breathing. He’s done for. Terry leans down and gets right in his face, “Any last words?” Mickey spits blood in his face, and lets out a very wheezy “Fuck you.” Terry stands up right again and swears as he wipes his face off, and Mickey smiles at his small victory. That doesn’t last long though, as Terry is pointing the gun at him again. Mickey shuts his eyes tight. He hopes that he’ll just get shot in the head and it’ll be over with. 

But, before Terry can pull the trigger, he’s knocked down to the ground roughly, the gun knocked out of his hand. Mickey's eyes shoot open again and he looks around, then at Mandy who's shouting and helping him off the ground. “What the hell just happened?!” His sister is shaking her head frantically and pulling him back towards the car. Not that they can actually use it anymore, but they can’t stop to think about that right now. “I couldn’t see! It was too fast!” Suddenly, they could hear Terry’s screaming, and the loud growl from something else. What the fuck was that? Some wild animal? Bone crunching and flesh tearing and screaming and it was happening so fast- Mandy is shaking and trying to tell him that they should run, but Mickey has to see what's happening. “Stay here.” He tells Mandy quietly, as he tries to follow the sound of Terry being torn apart. Mandy’s trying to hold onto him, but he shakes her off and starts walking away. 

It doesn’t take very long to find them. The bloody form of what was once his father is laying on the ground, bits and pieces of him scattered around the grass, red on green. He gets so nauseous from looking at it, he has to look away or else he’s gonna hurl. What is going on? What is going on? Then, he hears leaves crunching on the ground. Footsteps. Someone is behind him- “Hey.” Mickey jumps five feet in the air as he spins around to look at who spoke. It was a woman, a little taller than him, with wild brown hair going in all different directions. The more he looked at her though, the more he noticed. She was absolutely covered in blood from head to toe, especially around her mouth and hands. Her eyes were also glowing a bright gold, but he could tell they were starting to dim to an earthy brown. Mickey’s nausea came back and his head felt thick and foggy. “Who- Who the fuck are you?” He asked as he started to back up, but he accidentally backed up into Terry's body, and he physically gagged. The woman stayed still as she stared at him, holding up both hands in surrender. “I’m not going to hurt you.” She said in a soft voice. “I’m here to help you and your sister.” Help? Help them? Mickey could barely look at her. He nodded over to Terry. “Did you do that?” The woman nodded. He didn’t know how that was fucking possible. Who was she? What was she? She could see all the questions he had, and she took a tentative step forward. “My name is Fiona. I can explain this all to you- if you let me. I just want to help.” Mickey finally looked her in the face, and he could tell that she was trying not to frighten him. Did little to settle his heart rate, but he could tell the difference between someone who was lying and who wasn’t. Before he could say anything though, they both heard someone coming towards them. 

“Mick? Mickey-” It was Mandy, she was calling out to her brother. He took way longer than he should have and she was worried. She went the direction that she saw him take, and she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Mandys eyes widened as she took in the sight of her fathers body, bloody and in pieces. Dead. There was a second of silence before she had to turn around and neal to the ground, puking. Mickey was over to her in an instant. “Mandy! Mandy- Hey, you’re okay.” Mickey placed one hand on her back, using the other to get stray hair out of her face. He started to rub her back and talk to her softly. “I know it looks bad, but we’re okay, alright? We’re safe.” Eventually, her stomach settled again, and she got up slowly and shakily. Mandy turned to face her brother, and pulled him into a tight hug. Mickey chuckled and hugged her back, just as tight. Soon though she wriggled out of the hug and punched at Mickey's chest, which, ouch. “You fucking bastard! Don’t just disappear like that!” Mickey rolled his eyes and rubbed at the spot that she hit. 

He didn’t argue with her. Not tonight. His eyes wandered back to the woman- Fiona, she said- and she was still there, watching them. Mandy noticed Mickey looking at her, and got defensive and scared again. “Who the fuck is she?” Mandy spat as she got in front of Mickey, but Mickey just put a hand on her shoulder. Fiona put her hands up again, showing that she was no threat to them. “My name is Fiona. I’m just here to help you.” Mandy narrowed her eyes. “Help us how?” Fiona offered them both a small smile. “I can give you guys a place to stay. It doesn’t have to be forever, but- we got the room. You can get back on your feet, at least. Cleaned up.” Mickey was suddenly aware of every bruise and possibly-broken bone he sustained, and it took every ounce of strength not to groan. They were both exhausted and hurt, and they knew it. Mickey picked up on something, though. “We?” He asked. Fiona nodded. “My family and I. We have a cabin not far from here.” The siblings looked at each other. They should be asking more questions. They should be more cautious. This stranger just came out of nowhere and murdered their father. 

But, Terry hadn’t ever been a father, even in the beginning. He beat and abused them ever since the both of them could remember. Mickey would be the one dead, if this stranger hadn’t stepped in and saved them. Now they have nowhere to go. Though both of their instincts told them to run, they didn’t really have a choice right now. Mickey sighed. “Fine.” He whispered. “But it ain’t gonna be for long.” Fiona’s smile widened, and she nodded her head. “Follow me.” 

The walk towards the cabin Fiona talked about was longer than Mickey and Mandy anticipated, but it was probably because they were both injured and hurting. Mickey bitched about it the whole way there. On the way, Fiona answered their questions, ‘What are you?’ ‘How did you kill Terry like that?’ ‘Who else lives with you?’ and so on. She answered honestly, and talked about werewolves, and other creatures that exist. Vampires, witches, fairies… there was a whole world that the Milkoviches never knew about. Mickey thought she was full of shit, but he saw the way her eyes glowed. She also talked about her siblings, she had five of them. Lip, Ian, Debbie, Carl and Liam… It was obvious she cared and loved for all of them, the way she talked about them. Mickey would not want to be in her shoes, though. Taking care of five younger siblings by yourself? No fuckin thank you. 

Soon, the cabin was in sight. It was a two story, with old dark wood and vines coming off of it. It looked really old and, frankly, like a piece of shit, but he squashed the urge to say that out loud. It looked big enough to fit all of them, so that was the only thing that mattered. When they reached the front door, Fiona stopped them. “Stay here for a minute.” Mickey and Mandy both groaned, but Fiona gave them a look. “I need to let my siblings know what's going on before I bring you guys in. They mean well, but they can be… curious.” She had the decency to look apologetic, at least. “Just sit tight, I won't be long.” With that, Fiona quietly walked into the house.

The siblings stood on the front porch for what felt like fuckin forever, but eventually, Fiona poked her head out and ushered them in. Inside the cabin isn’t what Mickey expected at all. The first floor was well lit and obviously well maintained. It looked a little messy, a little lived in, but it looked like any other house. The living room was spacious, there was a couch and a couple chairs spread around, all surrounding a decent sized T.V. To the right of the T.V. was a huge shelf full of what looked like board games and DVDs and books, all looked well-loved. Fiona nudged them in the direction of the kitchen, which also looked lived in but usable. There was a big dining table, which Fiona had them sit at. On the table already was a first aid kit and some cups of water. Once they were all seated, Fiona began to treat at least some of the more superficial wounds of the siblings, starting with Mickey. He bitched and moaned, but was silently glad that she was taking the time to do this for them. Once their wounds were cleaned and bandaged, and they drank their cups of water, Fiona showed them the way to their rooms. 

They had two extra rooms on the first floor that they used for guests, lucky them. The rooms were small but cozy, with a king size bed and a dresser. Fiona was nice enough to give them both some clothes to change into, and then told them both good night. Mickey and Mandy got changed in their separate rooms, but agreed to sleep in the same room for tonight. They had a close call tonight and didn’t want to be alone. 

So, after settling in bed and getting comfortable, Mickey stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, and thought, what the hell did we just get into?


End file.
